supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Crawford
"My life was relatively normal before all this. I went to school, I had a girlfriend, I got into fights with bullies. But now all of that's changed." - Thomas. Early Life Thomas was born on April 20th, 1999 to Jane Crawford and the Archangel Selaphiel. The couple were very happy with Thomas, with Selaphiel saying that Thomas would "save the world" one day. All was well, with Jane also having Thomas's sister Alison in 2000. The family were extremely happy... that is until Cain appeared at their door step. Selaphiel did battle with Cain with their front lawn and eventually wounded him but he also died in the process. After Cain ran away, Jane buried him and she and Alison mourned him. But Thomas strangely didn't as he detected a presence in his father's grave. Later On Later on in life, Thomas has begun attending college with Alison. They're currently living in an apartment together and leave to celebrate Veteran's Day with their mother and grandfather at a local diner. After they've eaten, Thomas begins to hear strange voices coming from a back room. He goes to investigate but finds nothing there. Soon more voices join in, overwhelming Thomas. He shouted at them to be quiet and they all listened. Completely weirded out, Thomas quickly left with Alison in tow, leaving his mother and grandfather confused. Once they got back to their apartment, Thomas began to discover more strange things. He telekinetically stops a book from falling off a shelf and manages to light two candles using only his mind. As he explores his powers, a Demon appears at the door and breaks in. He quickly fights them and almost kills Alison but Thomas quickly smites him, sending him back to Hell and also discovering another ability in the process. After this happens, Michael arrives and transports the two to Heaven where they can talk to the other Angels and alert them of what is going on. Thomas is initially extremely hesitant to do anything as he just wants to go through life without any trouble. But he's quickly reminded of who his father was and what his destiny is. Personality Thomas is shy, kind, noble, daring, and courageous. He's always ready to protect his friends and make sure that nothing bad happens to them, at one point even offering to give up his Nephilim energy to Cain so that he wouldn't hurt them. Aside from that, he also first appeared reluctant to get involved with the business with Cain but soon changed his tune when he realized that Cain was putting the world in major danger. Appearance Thomas is a very good looking young man, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Whenever he accesses his angelic abilities, his eyes glow a shiny white. His wings are silver and white, just like his father's. Powers and Abilities As a Nephilim, Thomas is one of the strongest beings in nature. Powered by the Celestial DNA of his father, Thomas holds a number of different supernatural powers and abilities: * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - '''While it is not explicitly stated, it is highly implied that Thomas is an exceptionally powerful entity though not nearly as powerful as God or Goddess. Many of the Archangels and Angels (including his own father) believe that he will be able to save the world one day with his power. * '''Astral Projection - Thomas can project his astral form out of his body. This proves useful when he is tasked with trying to spy on Cain. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Manipulation) - Thomas can call upon and manipulate the fires of Heaven. This is shown when he burns a Demon back to Hell. He also lit five candles with this ability. * Biokinesis - Thomas can manipulate the bodily functions of other beings and humans. * Photokinesis - Thomas, like all Celestial beings, can conjure up orbs of bright light. These orbs can destroy things like Vampires and Demons. * Telepathy - Thomas can read the minds of Archangels, regular Angels, and Humans. He demonstrated this ability in the diner when he heard the voices of the Heavenly Host in his mind. * Telekinesis - Thomas can move and manipulate things with his mind. He has moved books, knives, and other objects. * Precognitive Dreams - Thomas's dreams usually give him visions of the future. In one dream, he saw himself as a liberator of Heaven. * Flight - Thomas can utilize his wings to propel himself up into the air and take flight. * Wing Shields - '''Thomas can use his wings as shields against things like bullets. * '''Super Strength - '''Thomas possesses phenomenal strength. His strength often goes beyond that of Demons and Angels. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor - '''When Thomas was stabbed by Cain's knife, his wound healed minutes afterward and only left behind a small scar. * '''Healing - '''Thomas can psychically heal people of ailments and wounds. He did this when he healed Robin of his Demon disease. * '''Portal Creation - Thomas can create portals to Heaven that he can fly into. * Illusion Manipulation - Thomas can access the minds of his enemies and make them experience powerful and bizarre illusions. * Immortality - It is said that Thomas will live forever as long as he isn't killed. * Banishing - Thomas can banish Demons from entering certain houses. He did this to his and Alison's apartment. * Psychometry - Thomas can psychically read and understand the history of certain objects. This happens when he touches the Spear of Longinus and sees its entire history. * Electrokinesis - Thomas can create and manipulate powerful bolts of concentrated electricity. These bolts fire out of his hands and incinerate his targets. * Invisibility - An ability used in tandem with his illusion manipulate power. He can render himself invisible to sight. Trivia * His middle name, Collins, is a reference to actor Misha Collins who plays Castiel. * He enjoys fried potatoes and eggs. * He doesn't like Demons.